


Angel without a coat

by BeesAreAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/pseuds/BeesAreAwesome
Summary: SPN Rare Ship CC: Round 24Prompt: Bad Dragon gift cardI think I may end up making this into 3-4 chapters eventually, as it could be potentially a pretty fun basis for a tad longer fic





	Angel without a coat

Of all the fates, of all the possible demises one could think of, this surely was among the most peculiar. For, you see, the hapless victim of this story, or possible hero (depending on your take of events), was not mortal, nor even alive, for that matter. It had never a pulse, a brain (or nerve cluster), or vitae (blood or otherwise). Neither did it feel emotion, have a soul, or ego. What it did have was two arms, a tremendously ordinary tan color, and history. Once a simple trench coat, worn by a very devout family man, became, overnight, an article of the divine. A favored garment by none other than an angel of the Lord.

 It also held a curse.

_“If I have to tell you one more time! …”_

The coat may have history, but it didn’t hold memories. At least, not in the typical sense of the word, the way mere humans hold memories. It held impressions of the past. No recollections, but imprints. And it could not hear the words being spoken or the sounds in the air around it. But the curse could feel these things. Interpret them, so to speak.

“ _What do you have to say for yourself?”_

But the trench coat did not respond. It lay there, mocking, unmoving, waiting for its master to return and bring it the warmth of celestial contact, a shoulder to hang from. And in truth, it couldn’t move. It stayed limp and lifeless, as trench coats are wont to do. This fact seemed to enrage the demon pacing before it, red eyes glowing like coals. Eyes burning with so much fury, soft red puffs of smoke drifting from the embers.

“ _I know you can hear me_!”

It could not. It’s intention (if it were capable of intentions) was not to enrage the demon, but to entice it. The curse would cling to whomever was nearest, causing the individual to seek out it’s hearts desire (the wearer of the coat), unable to eat or sleep until they had sated the deep gnawing hunger the curse built within them. However, demons had no need to eat or sleep. The curse would not slowly kill the demon as it followed the beckoning lure of the trench coat. And though the coat had been found out by its owner and quickly discarded, the curse was strong enough to ensnare the demon without the angelic inhabitant to become its focus.

“ _Who gave you this?!”_

The demon shook the trench coat, flailing it in the direction of a little plastic gift card that had once resided within the inner pocket. If the coat could respond, it would tell a tale of two brothers, an angel and a gag gift. **_“I don’t understand the implications of a ‘bad dragon’. All dragons are bad. Why would I want to give a gift to one?”_** Laughter, friendship, bonding. But it couldn’t tell the tale, and so the demon seethed in a jealous rage.

_“Who have you been fucking?!”_

No one. The trench coat did not have the capability to have relations. And neither did the curse, though it caused the great need to have such to those around it. And so, the demon needed the coat, needed those relations, with or without the coat’s go ahead.

That is how the trench coat found itself wrapped around the demon’s waist, its arms tied into a tight knot behind the creature’s back, the demon’s engorged, barbed penis rutting into the fabric of the coat’s lining.

_“You’re mine. Only mine.”_

As the demon came, forever staining the golden Bemberg with blood spattered semen, it threw back its head and laughed.

_“You’re marked now. No one else can touch you.”_


End file.
